kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Larxene
|world=Unknown |world2=The World That Never Was Castle Oblivion |game=''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Kingdom Hearts Union χ Kingdom Hearts III |original=Elrena |number=XII |title=''The Savage Nymph'' |weapon= Knives (Foudre) |attribute=Lightning |limit=Voltic Rush |first=''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' |engvoice=Rieko Katayama (CoM) Shanelle Gray (Re:CoM, 358/2 Days, KHII FM HD 2.5 ReMIX, KHIII |japvoice=Rieko Katayama (CoM) Yūko Miyamura (KHII FM, Re:CoM, 358/2 Days) |other=Gameplay · Gallery |journalSS=''A member of the group that controls Castle Oblivion.'' Larxene is unfeeling and loves nothing more than to bring other people down. She is on good terms with Axel but still mocks everyone and trusts no one. |journalRR=''No. 12 in the Organization.'' Larxene conspired with Marluxia to take over the group, and intended to pull Axel in as well. However, her abrasive, unfeeling personality proved her downfall—provoking Sora's anger was a fatal error. |journalKH2=''Formerly Organization XIII's Number XII. She has been eliminated.'' Larxene conspired with Marluxia to turn on the Organization. Larxene was unfeeling and loved nothing more than to bring people down, but she met her demise when that malice came full circle. |journal358='Opening' No. XII LARXENE Wields sharp knives and a sharper tongue. Her '''lightning' strikes as quick as her temper.'' Weapon: Knives |journalKH3=''A member of the real Organization XIII.'' Despite her destruction at Sora's hands, Larxene has returned to keep tabs on the "New Seven Hearts," whom the Organization may need should their original plan go awry. }} Larxene, the , is the Nobody of Elrena and is Rank XII within Organization XIII. Larxene is the group's only female member, and also has a very sadistic nature. She controls lightning, and uses it to thrash opponents with rapid attacks while also attacking them with her weapons: electrified throwing knives. She commands the Ninja Nobodies. She is one of the members stationed at Castle Oblivion during Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and is part of an internal struggle between the senior and rookie members. Larxene also appears as a playable character in the non-canonical Mission Mode of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and is the first playable female character in the series. She reappears in Kingdom Hearts III as one of the thirteen Seekers of Darkness. Although Larxene is normally smiling in-game, she can be undoubtedly cold, ruthless, and uncaring, and appears to love nothing more than to bring other people down. Described the most as a domineering woman of strong personality, who does not ask, but tells, she has sharp wit and sardonic remarks ready to spite others on purpose. Her jokes tend to be more ill-humored as well, enabling anyone to successfully get irritated, and sometimes if pushed far enough, yell or charge at her in anger, a reaction which she seems to find humorous. In the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga, Larxene was seen reading a book about the infamous French writer Marquis De Sade, the namesake of sadism, which is clearly related to her sadistic nature. Along with the callousness, however, she oddly displays childish and playful behavior, laughing and giggling excessively. She, although recognizable with her overall behavior. Laid back and almost passive to those she likes, or refers to as good company, Larxene expresses herself in a dramatized manner, constantly making outrageous expressions and hand movements. She taunts Vexen incessantly after he is threatened with charges of treason and incompetence from Marluxia, though that could be connected to her personal dislike of the man, and toys with Sora before fighting him the first time. In fact, she even leads Sora to believe that she is a nice person, just trying to help point him in the right direction: "The bad guys are holding her deep within the castle. And you, the hero, have to go save her." She then smiles and attacks him, sending him flying with a powerful kick and informs him that she is a "bad guy", mocking his failure to remember Naminé. After she discovers Axel's unexpected betrayal and sees that Marluxia's and her plans have fallen apart, while affected negatively and almost seemingly disappointed when speaking of it, her friendly manner vanishes and she attacks Sora in a rage. Nevertheless, surprisingly in death, she sounds out a cry of what appears as sadness as she is fading instead of what is expected to be a usual villainous end, especially with her acts throughout the game. It showed a different side of her that had yet to be seen before that compares to Saïx's own demise. This brings to question if she truly is what she has presented herself to be the whole time, or if there is more to her. In what may be a connection, written in one of the many Kingdom Hearts novels that correlate with the series, she meets Marluxia for the first time and has just joined the Organization as the sole female. The topic of the Organization's goal is spoken of. Being that she was the newest recruit and was asking questions, complaining that there was nothing to do around the castle, and that it was "boring" all the more, Marluxia repeated to her what Xemnas once told him; which was that they were here to regain back their hearts. She had gone silent in thought at the answer, before saying that a heart was not really necessary. She felt having one was painful, and she was fine with the way things are now, perhaps implying that she was hurt emotionally for most of her original self's life, and that lacking a heart keeps the pain at bay. When she becomes a Seeker of Darkness, Larxene seems more and more sarcastic to her enemies, though her temperament has not changed significantly; however, she is still as sharp and rude in her meetings with other members of the Organization. After being asked to search for the Seven New Hearts, Larxene did his best to keep Sora, Donald, and Goofy away from Elsa, as this would hinder Xehanort's plans. When she will be eliminated by Sora and King Mickey, she will admit that she never really believed in Xehanort's plans and just "followed suit" with Marluxia, but will not say more ... Larxene wears the normal Organization black coat and gloves, but her black boots are more feminine and are heeled. Her bright, blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Larxene's eyes are cyan and she is very slim with an hourglass figure when compared to other members due to her gender, though this belies her true strength. In her appearance in Jiminy's Journal in Kingdom Hearts II, Larxene looked a bit different, as her hair was lighter, almost white, and she seems to be wearing lipstick. In Kingdom Hearts III, as a vessel for Master Xehanort, her appearance remains the same except her eyes are yellow instead of cyan. Larxene is an exceptionally capable fighter; both times she talks to Sora, she is able to kick and jab him repeatedly faster than he can retaliate, and send him flying through the air with a single kick; the second time she does this, she heavily injures Sora to the point that he can barely stand. She is also strong enough to hold the Riku Replica by the head, and easily toss him across the room with one hand. Her strength is clearly known by many of the characters, such as the Riku Replica who claims to fear nothing, yet cowers at Larxene. Larxene's physical fighting skills resemble that of a ninja. She uses her knives between her fingers to act like claws, and is able to infuse them with electricity and throw them at Sora. She is easily the fastest and most agile member of the Organization with only Xemnas rivaling or surpassing her in that regard, often using quick kicks and jabs to produce extra pain to the opponent. Along with her manipulative nature, this sadism earned her the title "Savage Nymph". With magic, Larxene is able to able to call down lightning upon the battlefield, as well as to perform levitation and local teleportation. Her sleights and special abilities all involve her use of these abilities. In ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, she can be battled as an Absent Silhouette and as data, but this time she uses completely different tactics. She can split herself into multiple copies that attack Sora individually or in concert, and her attacks focus more on physical strikes than magic. However, she still uses some thunder magic, the strongest of which is a revolving wall of ball lightning similar to Hades's wall of fire. By using the Reaction Command "Other Break", Sora can stun her by throwing her "back into herself". This battle makes Larxene one of only five Organization XIII members shown to be able to make full-body copies of themselves, the other four being Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion, and Xemnas. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Larxene has a Limit Break called Voltic Rush. During Voltic Rush, Larxene rapidly slashes away at her enemies, dealing lightning damage. During Larxene's Final Limit, Larxene darts around the field while enveloped in lightning, making her even faster. She also deals even more lightning damage to enemies. Weapon Larxene carries a set of eight throwing Knives between her fingers in battle. Her main set of knives are collectively called Foudre, meaning "Lightning" in French. Each knife appears as one of the Organization insignia's spikes in yellow and blue. Larxene will either throw these weapons at her opponent or speed by them, slashing them with the knives still between her fingers. The knives that she carries can also be used in close quarters combat for finishing blows. All of Larxene's knives have French names, and these names are references to natural phenomena like wind and storms. In the French version of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, all of Larxene's weapons have German names. File:Foudre KHII.png|Larxene's signature Knives, the Foudre. *Larxene is the first female playable character, with her appearance in Mission Mode in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. *Larxene's knives are often thought to be Kunai, but they are actually French knives called Foudre (Lightning in French). fr:Larxene Category:Nobodies Category:Original characters Category:Organization XIII Category:Seekers of Darkness Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance HD characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Union χ characters Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters Category:Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind characters